


Поздняя гроза ранней осенью

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animalistic, Baekhyun may cause a thunderstorm, Because Baekhyun in SuperM Baekchen broke up for twenty long years, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lee Taemin is a friend a snake and a trickster, M/M, Magic and Technology, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, So much angst, Songfic, TaeminTen - Developing Relationship, Ten is Hellfire Dog, side Mark|Lucas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: В пустыне левая рука Бэкхёна болит особенно сильно…
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 7





	1. Поздняя гроза ранней осенью

**Author's Note:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Бэкхён/Чондэ (SuperM, EXO) – основные; Тэмин/Тэн, Марк|Лукас, Чонин, Тэён (SuperM)  
>  **Жанр:** техномагия, ангст, хёрт/комфорт, сонгфик, романтика  
>  **Предупреждение:** протез конечности, элементы анимализма, оос причёски КЧД  
>  **Примечание автора - 1:** под вдохновением от [SuperM Group Still Image #2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFY4ey5VUAEtpHe.jpg:large), [SuperM 'Jopping' MV Still Image #BAEKHYUN](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFuE6vqVUAAJHTi.jpg:large), тизеры CHEN The 2nd mini album "Dear my dear" [один](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFUZB88UYAAttlU.jpg:large) и [два](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFUZFCqUcAAP6zC.jpg:large), [SuperM Group Still Image #1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFTuXt7VAAAMlzh.jpg:large), [SuperM - I Can't Stand The Rain](https://youtu.be/bIEn0ekCx4M), [Олег Медведев - Ирокез](https://music.yandex.ru/album/7867722/track/54528055), [X-EXO 엑스-엑소 Concept Teaser Image #BAEKHYUN](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EJlE8gLUcAEKTtG.jpg:large), [SuperM Performance Video : TEN X TAEMIN X KAI](https://youtu.be/kSZLzjJFkOw)  
>  **Примечание автора - 2:** спасибо моей замечательной бете и оформителю elka17 ♡, без Вас бы этот фик не случился; спасибо лучшему чатику за поддержку :love:  
>  **Примечание автора - 3:** написано специально для команды MBC на kpop-AU Fest 2019, тема: "Мука разбитого сердца"

_И звёзды взошли, и они глядят на тебя.  
И пока ваши голоса не слышны,  
Ты — фея гранитного свода.  
И ты — ирокез на тропе войны —  
Сын вымершего народа. _

_О. Медведев, «Ирокез»_

Бэкхён смотрит в окно на жёлтый песок.

В этот раз их временная база разбита в пустыне. Новобранцы, словно дети, радуются барханам и живым верблюдам, медики — оазису с запасами воды, а Бэкхён... Бэкхён давно не знает, как выглядит радость. Бэкхён смеётся, но даже смех — это работа, и уже двадцать лет Бэкхён получает за него, в том числе, деньги. Хотя и без денег у него не было бы особого выбора: завербованным солдатам группы «М» его не предлагают.

В пустыне его левая рука болит особенно сильно. Казалось бы, чему там болеть: ни костей, ни нервов — только высокотехнологичный пластик, супер-шарниры, выверенная до мельчайшей внешней чувствительности искусственная кожа… и магия. Едва уловимая, почти незаметная. Может, протез создавали из отживших своё артефактов, а может, человек, создавший его или приживлявший потом к телу Бэкхёна, «фонил». Хотя Тэмин и говорил много раз, что среди учёных и медиков не бывает магов (у людей они запрещены, а военным проще забрать человека с неординарными способностями и расой в свою команду, для этого подразделение «М» и существует), но Бэкхён чувствует в протезе что-то родное, что-то близкое своей внутренней стихии, как далёкие всполохи прошлого. Как игральный кубик-брелок во внутреннем кармане фирменной куртки или полустёршийся рисунок амаранта — закладки из книги, которую Бэкхён никогда не дочитает. И команда медиков, которую они никогда не найдёт, хотя бы просто чтобы сказать «спасибо» за спасённую руку. Потому что на невидимой войне не важны имена и лица, только идентификаторы в карточках, нередко — одной на несколько человек, да и люди что, как и тысячу лет назад, — пушечное мясо.

Больше всего Бэкхён боится, что того, самого важного и тоже за двадцать лет не найденного не-совсем-человека, пустили в расход. Иногда Бэкхён хочет, чтобы они никогда не встречались. Чтобы тот, другой, прожил счастливую и обычную жизнь. Да только ничего обычного в их жизни изначально не было предусмотрено.

Иногда Бэкхёну кажется, что вместе с рукой у него на самом деле болят воспоминания…

Кто-то негромко стучится в комнату, потом шепчется и смеётся за дверью, снова стучит, уже уверенней. Тэмин игнорирует замки, обычных рядовых к Бэкхёну бы не послали, а значит, это либо Марк, либо Лукас, либо, что вернее, оба сразу, и не открывать дверь долго не получится. Бэкхён убирает книгу на полку и нажимает кнопку блокиратора.

Мальчишки — как Бэкхён и думал — тут же выпрямляются и отдают честь, но сразу расслабляются, когда Бэкхён машет рукой.

— Быстро, по делу и без фокусов.

Они пихаются плечами и, видимо, до сих пор решают, кто начнёт первым, но Бэкхён выбирает сам, кивая Марку.

— Быстро — это буквально быстро.

— Капитан, там Тэмин…

— Тэмин очень хочет тебя видеть, но не может прийти сам, — заканчивает за Марка Лукас и смотрит на Бэкхёна восторженно, ожидая похвалу. Лукас уже месяц в команде, вместе с остальными новичками, но к его щенячье-фанатскому взгляду Бэкхён так и не смог привыкнуть. Не привык, не понимает, и взаимностью ответить не может, и даже не потому, что есть негласное военное правило «Не заводи любимчиков в команде». У Бэкхёна — амарант не только в закладке, но и на сердце, и он не имеет срока годности, не вянет, не стирается до конца, длинными серёжками оплетает глупый орган и никак не может отпустить надежду. А ещё Бэкхён знает, как быстро пропадают такие мальчишки в их команде: огрубевают, окукливаются, расправляют совсем не хрупкие крылья опасной смертельной бабочкой. Убирают восторг из глаз и чувства, и первыми ударят в спину, если потребуется. Свою Бэкхён за двадцать лет решился бы открыть только Тэмину, но тот и не мальчишка, не бабочка, и совсем не человек, да и приказов сверху не стал бы слушать. А в команде, где каждый — сам по себе оружие без оружия, отношения, похожие на дружбу, не меньшей ценности, чем древний артефакт.

В прошлой жизни Бэкхён бы и вовсе назвал его лучшим, из тех, что приглашают на свадьбу и разделяют по-семейному ящик пива калифорнийским душным вечером, справляя пятнадцатилетие любимой собаки.

Но Бэкхён не успел жениться и завести щенка. Такая ирония: пятого октября Бэкхён планировал купить обручальные кольца. Ровно двадцать лет и два дня назад. Но не говори планы богу, если ты сам не бог, даже если после называешь другом полубога…

Марк и Лукас всё ещё смотрят, ожидая ответа, Бэкхён кидает им лэптоп с тренировочным заданием, показывая допуск «три» на пальцах, дожидается, пока они кивнут и сбегут скорее изучать чонинову «птичку», ставит комнату на защитное заклинание и идёт к Тэмину.

Комната Тэмина — натуральная пещера, со сталактитами на потолке, родниками в нишах и несгораемым огнём у входа, рабочего стола и огромной кровати с балдахином. Бэкхён не знает, сколько в обстановке настоящего наколдованного, сколько миражей, а сколько Чонин натаскал названному брату из ближайших гор, а мальчишки поделились артефактами. Тэмина в их команде любят и заботятся о его комфорте на каждой новой базе. Да и сложно не заботиться, когда Тэмин — трикстер и змей, и злить его себе дороже. Хотя даже Бэкхён не помнит, чтобы Тэмин когда-нибудь злился серьёзно. А ещё Тэмин открывает межвременные двери и на короткой ноге с самым высшим начальством. Которое, возможно, тоже его боится, но об этом Бэкхён никогда не спрашивал. Бэкхёну и так хватает их доверия: вряд ли кто ещё из команды, даже Чонин, видел, как каждые пять лет Тэмин сбрасывает кожу.

В комнате Тэмина — множество. Один стоит у стола, другой моет ноги в ручье, третий изображает статую у входа и вроде ещё два за занавеской, и трое — в неосвещаемой глубине комнаты. Бэкхён тычет в грудь ближайшего, статуеподобного. Рука проваливается сквозь броню, а внезапная стена больно бьёт по костяшкам. Тэмин смеётся голосами всех тел и меняет их локацию.

— Голограммы?

— Обижаешь. Чистая, неразбавленная техникой магия. Метод клонирования Шиппууденна, по той книжке, что вы нашли в прошлый раз из две тысячи нулевого, я, наконец, расшифровал заклинание. Оно не доработано, поэтому не стабильно, но уже полезно. Нравится?

— Неплохо. Покажи, когда доработаешь.

— Обязательно. Можешь сейчас подождать, я как раз изучаю.

— Ты меня только для этого позвал? Лукас и Марк еле сдерживали смех, что ты им сказал?

— Что соскучился по твоей компании.

Бэкхён чувствует в комнате присутствие кого-то третьего, но тот слишком хорошо прячется, чтобы Бэкхён мог распознать, кто именно из команды и из команды ли вообще.

— Не совсем уверен, что по моей.

— Значит, не останешься?

— Вечер. Скоро проверять границу.

— Ты знаешь, что мы завтра прыгаем?

— Теперь знаю. Какой год на этот раз?

— Две тысячи девятнадцатый.

Бэкхёну кажется, что амарант на сердце скручивает лёгкие, а горло вдруг становится сухим, и сложно сказать:

— Почему?

— Возможно, кто-то видел тебя в архивах. И теперь хотят проверить.

— Но они не смогут следить, если сами не прыгнут.

— Зато я могу.

— И они тебя уже попросили?

— Приказали. Надеются, что ты не будешь делать глупости. А если будешь, то смогут тебя поймать.

— Я не буду.

Тэмин вдруг собирает все тела в одно, встаёт из-за занавески с кровати — ещё одна тень так за ней и остаётся — и подходит к Бэкхёну, склоняя голову ему на плечо. Бэкхён машинально проводит рукой по его спине: Тэмин, хоть и змея, тоже любит ласку. На нём одна тонкая сорочка, и губы — словно холодные лезвия у шеи.

— Я закрою глаза. В любом случае закрою, никто не должен вмешиваться в личную жизнь, если её и так забрали. Однако у меня будет просьба. Не по уставу, но ты найдёшь способ обойти.

— Услуга за услугу?

— Разве друзья не так обычно делают?

— Хорошо. Скажи парням, чтобы не ждали меня на ужин и не гуляли после отбоя.

Тэмин кивает и улыбается.

На горизонте собираются грозовые тучи.

Пустыня встречает его как своего ребёнка. Обнимает ветром, дышит в лицо, и гладит по волосам первыми каплями дождя.

Бэкхён падает на колени, зарывается здоровой рукой в песок. И когда водная стихия совсем обрушивается на землю, вокруг крутятся воронки песчаной бури, а молнии разрывают тёмное небо, Бэкхён кричит. Кричит, пока может перекричать стихию, кричит, пока не заканчивается воздух в лёгких, а вода вокруг не смешивается с водой из глаз.

Оглушающий раскат грома, словно древний бог, смеясь, ударяет в огромный барабан, вторит его крику.

«Твоя магия слишком тяжёлая, вот молодняк и опасается, — не раз говорил Тэмин. — Сотвори им из воздуха хотя бы синицу — и они полюбят и твою магию, и тебя».

Но всё, что может сотворить Бэкхён, — это грозу в октябре…

Бэкхён оглядывает свой маленький отряд на пятнадцать человек — все, у кого сейчас есть допуск на прыжки во времени. Они шутят, переговариваются, волнуются, и — Бэкхён надеется — не обсуждают его помятый вид и круги под глазами.

Один из медиков подходит и протягивает Бэкхёну бутылку с какой-то зелёной жидкостью. Бэкхён надеется, что это всего лишь тёртый шпинат, а не очередная ядрёная смесь из химии и лечебных трав по рецепту Тэмина. Чонин давит смешок в плечо, а Тэмин показывает большой палец, и теперь Бэкхён уверен, что точно последнее.

На монитор выводится лицо основателя и руководителя группы «М». Обычного человека, стареющего, как и все остальные люди, но продлевающего себе жизнь их открытиями, артефактами и новыми рецептами молодильных яблок. Руководитель говорит стандартную речь, желает удачи и напоминает Тэмину, Чонину и Бэкхёну прислать отчёт о завершении операции не позднее завтрашнего вечера.

— Пожалуйста, в виде видео, — шутит он напоследок и отключается.

Бэкхён поворачивается к команде:

— Напоминаю правила для тех, кто прыгает снова, и рассказываю для тех, кто впервые. Никаких вещей из прошлого. Совсем никаких, даже сувенирную зажигалку. Если кто забыл матчасть прыжков: Тэмин соединяет временные арки, как витки пружин, и открывает дверь, поэтому туда и обратно вы проходите через его поле, а его обмануть до сих пор никому не удавалось. Принесёте вещь, которой с вами не было на входе, — заплатите за неё тройную цену и первое место в очереди кандидатов на вылет из команды обратно в лаборатории вам обеспечено. Насколько я помню, в лабораториях не нравится никому. Принесёте пирожок — будете есть его, отрабатывая неделю на кухне и ночуя в карцере. В прошлом можете есть что хотите, если найдёте деньги и сможете победить торговые автоматы. Информацию о годе и истории каждому закачали в планшет, можете гуглить. В контакт с гражданскими не вступать, не светиться, на вопросы о костюмах говорить, что едете на косплей-фест. Ваша главная задача: найти артефакты и записать координаты. За количество больше пяти — премия, когда их найдут в нашем мире. Встречаете кого-то необычного — делаете фото и добавляете в базу. Никого не провоцируете, не пользуетесь магией, не превращаетесь — да, Марк, не превращаетесь, тебя это особенно касается — ничего из того, чего не существует официально в том мире. На задание вам отводится четыре часа, потом Чонин собирает всех в точке возврата. Со мной никто не связывается, представьте, что меня там нет, я только курирую и провожу через коридор. Поэтому постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы мне не пришлось никого вытаскивать, как в прошлый раз. Да, Тэён, я смотрю на тебя. И самое главное: вы не ищете ни себя, ни своих родителей, сестёр, братьев и других родственников. Никого, кто может повлиять на ваше будущее в команде и просто будущее. Не все из вас тогда уже родились. А при попытке повлиять — могут и не родиться. Если после прыжка в команде станет на одного человека меньше, нам с Тэмином придётся писать раппорт, а раппорты мы писать очень не любим. Все готовы? А где Тэн?

Тэмин смотрит на Бэкхёна, и глаза его светятся знакомой вертикальной радужкой взгляда удава перед кроликом.

— Тэн останется.

Бэкхён качает головой, но поворачивается обратно к команде:

— И да, Тэн останется, у него сегодня… внеплановое задание. — Лукас пихает локтем в бок Марка, и Бэкхён строго смотрит на них: — За вопрос «Какое?» и обсуждение в зоне слышимости — минус двадцать процентов из премии, я лично прослежу.

Не оборачиваясь, он знает, что Тэмин возвращает обычную радужку и смотрит с благодарностью. И Бэкхён знает, почему он не сказал вчера: Тэн — адский огненный пёс, любвеобильный, активный, временами неуравновешенный и очень привязчивый, и в другое время они бы обязательно поговорили об опасности связи с ним. Но Тэмин тянется к теплу, и Бэкхён не может его осуждать. Может быть, в любой другой день, но только не четвёртого октября…

Чондэ очень нравится их новая машина.

Они дурачатся на заднем сидении, мажут друг друга мороженым, смеются и толкаются, а Бэкхён крадёт у него поцелуи каждый раз, когда мимо кто-то проходит, не заметив.

Чондэ мечтает о каникулах в Праге, а Бэкхён отвечает, что провести всю осень в Калифорнии тоже не плохо. В Калифорнии — университетские знакомые Бэкхёна, и они их уже пригласили. В Праге — друзья Чондэ. А машина их стоит во дворе невысокого лондонского домика, цветные листья ещё не осыпали землю вокруг, но что-то особое уже ощущается в воздухе, Бэкхён это чувствует. Что-то волнительное, как озоновый воздух после грозы посреди жаркого лета.

Чондэ держит его щёки обеими руками, слегка оттягивая кожу, и с громким «Буу!» чмокает в нос. Бэкхён накрывает его руки своими и целует каждую в ладонь.

— Погоди, у меня есть подарок.

В кармане Бэкхёна — два одинаковых игральных кубика на креплениях брелоков. Чондэ всегда говорил, что Бэкхён — его удача…

На улице идёт мелкий дождь, а над Тауэрским мостом собираются тучи и полыхают зарницы.

Бэкхён не помнит, чем себя выдал. Он так спешил домой сообщить Чондэ, что прошёл тест и через месяц сможет приступить к работе, а через два они переедут, а потом кто-то у моста попросил у него сигарету. Бэкхён ответил, что не курит, и попытался скинуть с себя настойчивую руку. Всё, что он помнит, животный оскал, запах палёной шерсти и рычание над ухом: «Да ты долбанный ведьмак!». Драка, сирены, укол в шею и белые плитки потолка. Наручники, блокирующий чип под кожей на шее и цифровой идентификатор на двери палаты.

— Не ведьмак, но интересней. Гораздо интересней...

Бэкхён не помнит лица, только голос. Тяжёлый, словно пропесоченный, он читал ему устав команды «М» вместо колыбельной.

Под стеклом машины на бардачке — свежие серёжки амаранта.

Бэкхён проводит рукой по мокрому капоту, и воспоминания рассеиваются, осыпаются ещё почти зелёными листьями.

У их подъезда — кодовый замок, но Бэкхён даже через двадцать лет помнит номер.

Дверь в квартиру закрыта, но не заперта, словно в ней ждут гостей без ключей, но Бэкхён не помнит, звонил ли он в тот день перед возращением Чондэ и оставил ли ключи дома, когда спешил на собеседование рано утром.

Бэкхён тихо снимает обувь, оставляет оборудование и планшет на тумбочке, отключает наушники и проходит в комнату.

Чондэ стоит у окна, смотрит на улицу сквозь неплотно прикрытые занавески и держит в руках чашку на блюдечке. Керамические края тихо трутся друг о друга и звенят, а руки Чондэ едва заметно дрожат.

Бэкхён как никогда хочет обнять его и обещать, что всё будет хорошо, но не решается сделать и шага.

Чондэ закусывает губу и мотает головой, словно пытается вытряхнуть из неё нехорошие мысли.

— Скажи… — он останавливается, будто обдумывая каждое слово. Бэкхён не торопит. — Это то, что я думаю?

Это больно. Это его ещё не проснувшаяся магия и подпись «Эмпатия» в архивных записях в тонкой папке отдела «Контакты утеряны».

— Да.

— И ты не вернёшься?

— Не вернусь. Сегодня…

— И никогда?

— Я не могу, Чондэ. Я больше себе не принадлежу.

— Твой номер не доступен с обеда. Я надеялся, ты просто задерживаешься. Час назад. А потом почувствовал...

— Но ты ждёшь.

— Но ты здесь.

— Это другое.

— Это то же самое, Бэкхён.

Чондэ наконец поворачивается и сам делает шаг вперёд. Смотрит изучающе, потом берёт его левую руку и снимает перчатку. Проводит подушечками по искусственной коже, невесомо, легко, словно по бумаге перед рисованием, поднимает её, прижимает ладонью к своей щеке и закрывает глаза. Бэкхён гладит щёку Чондэ осторожно, потом берёт здоровой его вторую руку и переплетает пальцы.

— Сколько тебе сейчас?

— Около пятидесяти.

Чондэ улыбается краями губ, так и не открыв глаза.

— Для пятидесятилетнего ты неплохо сохранился.

— Везение и немного отличной от людей физиологии и другой жизненный цикл… У нас.

— У нас?

— У тебя и у меня. Мы одного мира, Чондэ. Одной расы и одной крови. Последние из подобных.

— Но «нас» нет в твоём будущем? Сколько мы не виделись? Для тебя?

— Ровно двадцать лет, сегодня четвёртое октября две тысячи тридцать девятого года.

— Это много. Очень, — Чондэ глубоко вдыхает, и Бэкхён знает, что он сейчас разделяет с ним эту тяжесть. Каждого прожитого без него дня, за все двадцать лет. — Обними меня.

Бэкхён обнимает, а Чондэ тянется к его губам и целует отчаянно, почти кусает. Почти прощается, и Бэкхён знает почему: двадцать лет Бэкхёна теперь станут минимум двадцатью годами Чондэ.

Бэкхён отстраняется, разрешает спрятать лицо в плече, обнимает ещё сильнее и гладит по волосам. Потом достаёт свой брелок и меняет его — под внимательным взглядом — с брелоком Чондэ.

— Найди меня в будущем. Я не смог, но вдруг у тебя получится. Уезжай сегодня из города, возьми билет на ближайший рейс до Чанши и найди там профессора Ду Хайтао. У них есть школа, я общался с ним однажды, он поможет. Поможет спрятаться и раскрыться, и найти свою сущность, больше я тебе сейчас не могу рассказать. И никогда, Чондэ, пожалуйста, никогда и близко не приближайся к военному проекту «SuperM», кем бы тебя туда ни позвали работать.

— Ты с ними теперь?

Бэкхён убирает чёлку с его лба и целует руку.

— Я с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой.

— Я знаю…

Бэкхён второй раз навсегда уходит из их квартиры и точно знает, что Чондэ сейчас провожает его взглядом до самого горизонта, шепча, как заклинание, «удачной дороги».

Второй раз, но только в этот амарант под сердцем Бэкхёна распускается новыми цветами…

Чонин собирает всех у входа обратно в их время. Бэкхён приходит первым, и Чонин не спрашивает, где он был и что делал всё это время. Что Тэмин не смотрел, как и обещал, Бэкхён надеется. Потом он ему расскажет, но пока не готов это делить.

Парни собираются тоже, чем больше — тем больше от них шума, они возбуждённо делятся историями, достижениями, независимо от того первый раз прыгают или третий. А Марк и Лукас от избытка энергии и вовсе не могут контролировать части тела, светя то звериными ушами, то хвостами, то шерстью на лице и по загривку, будто чувствуя настроение Бэкхёна и что он не собирается их прямо сейчас ругать.

Бэкхён пересчитывает их по головам, как цыплят, надеясь, что за другой стороной двери их не станет меньше, и вовсе не из-за раппортов.

Впервые за двадцать лет Бэкхён чувствует, как сердце оттаивает, будто Чондэ забрался своими тёплыми руками внутрь и разогнал кровь по венам.

Впервые молнии под кожей не режут на кусочки, а протез на левой руке не болит воспоминаниями.

Чондэ исцелил его, Чондэ дал ему сил ещё немного продержаться.

Тэмин внимательно смотрит, когда Бэкхён проходит мимо, потом останавливает за плечо, указывая на кубик-брелок.

— Интересная вещь. Не замечал за ним раньше столько магии, никогда не пробовал проверять его на артефактность?

Бэкхён знает, что формально он не нарушает правила: он не принёс обратно из прошлого ничего большего из вещей, чем взял с собой. Но знает также, что Тэмин всё понял.

Он наклоняется к уху Тэмина, ударяя пальцами по свежему засосу на границе воротника на шее:

— Интересная вещь. Никогда не замечал на тебе такое, не пробовал проверять свою комнату на гигантских комаров-змеепивцев?

Тэмин смеётся, а Тэн с другой стороны временного перехода опускает глаза и краснеет ушами.

Чонин подходит к ним последним на выходе и обнимает обеими руками, увлекая за собой к жилым комнатам.

— Секретничаете? А поделиться с братом?

— О, ещё как секретничаем, Тэмин рассказал мне, кто делает сегодня на ужин торт.

— А кто делает?

— Лукас?

— Почему Лукас?

— Лукас, не тряси шерстью над кастрюлями, я тебе отсюда слышу.

— Кстати, у нас же гости.

— Надеюсь, не начальство?

— Нет, начальство звонило и отложило отчёты до послезавтра. У нас здесь важная научная организация.

— Настолько важная, что начальство передумало нас трясти?

— Относительно. Налаживаем связи с дружественными подразделениями. Главное, не сильно пугать их нашей спецификой.

— Не пугать, да. Кто-нибудь, заберите уже у Лукаса и Марка кости.

— Не настолько не пугать. К тому же, как минимум с лучшей частью нашей команды после меня они уже знакомы.

— С Чонином?

— Почему со мной?

— С капитаном!

— И как, интересно, это случилось, что я не помню?

— А ты и не мог помнить. Та команда, что делала тебе руку. Сколько ты уже ходишь с ней, пять лет? Не пора пройти техобслуживание и диагностику систем?

— Если только это оплачено в рамках моей страховки.

— О, не беспокойся. Чонин, закрой уши, мне надо сказать капитану ещё один секрет.

— Секрет не подождёт до ужина?

Тэмин наклоняется к уху Бэкхёна, как Бэкхён это делал раньше, и шепчет, шутливо отталкивая хихикающего Чонина.

— Их протезист в твоём вкусе. Даже не спорь и доверься моей интуиции. Всего два дня, Бэкхён, сколько можно морозить твою кровать. Могу даже уступить свою.

— А просто проверку, без сводничества, я могу пройти?

— Можешь. Пятая дверь по коридору — их временный кабинет. Передавай привет доктору.

Бэкхён кивает и толкает их обоих по плечам.

И Чонин, и Тэмин смеются, показывая ему большие пальцы, и Бэкхён записывает в голове спросить наедине у Тэмина реальные причины столь внезапных событий. Бэкхён всё ещё не привык доверять людям тыл, и думать, что целая делегация приехала только ради его протеза, не получается. Даже если его протезист там — на сотню людей. Да и как Тэмин узнал, что это именно тот, если пять лет назад они вместе ту команду медиков не смогли найти.

У двери временного кабинета — идентификационный номер и какие-то надписи, совсем не похожие на те, что были у Бэкхёна первые полгода в лабораториях М-команды, но холод всё равно невольно пробегает по спине.

Бэкхён сжимает в руке брелок, и магия его разливается по телу, утешая, пока Бэкхён поворачивает ручку…

Бэкхён раздевается по пояс и крепит руку на специальном подлокотнике у медицинского стула. Не хочется думать, сколько таких, как он, уже было здесь прооперировано, но больше ничего, кроме стула, не выдаёт в комнате больничный кабинет, и Бэкхён успокаивается.

Разглядывает стоящие на окне цветы — четыре ромашки и большой подсолнух, невиданная для пустыни роскошь — и только потом слышит, что кто-то заходит в комнату из внутренней двери.

Бэкхён видит его сначала со спины и чуть боком: длинные чёрные, тонированные местами в малиновый, волосы, заделанные в небрежный хвост поверх белого халата, под халатом — рваные коленки джинсов под ретро и совсем несочетающиеся с ними высокие шнурованные ботинки. Маска во всё лицо и очки с двумя уровнями линз, Бэкхён видел раньше такие у тех, кто работает с маленькими, чувствительными и тонкими деталями. Протез под это определение вполне подходит.

— Спасибо. — Доктор продолжает подготавливать инструменты и только наклоняет вопросительно голову. — За руку. Не думаю, что с одной я бы находился сейчас здесь.

Доктор кивает и вместе с инструментами подходит ближе. Бэкхён всей кожей чувствует, что что-то не так, но не может понять что. Как будто за дверью сейчас — вся их команда с камерой и только ждёт нужного момента, чтобы ворваться в комнату с криком «Шутка удалась!».

Бэкхён хмыкает своим мыслям, поймав ещё один заинтересованный наклон головы, и пробует ещё раз:

— Док, ты не подумай, мы здесь не странные. Парни просто отвыкли от внешнего мира, и специфика работы, понимаешь… могут себя вести чуть возбуждённо. Сообщи, если будут надоедать, я проведу воспитательную беседу. Но так-то они хорошие.

Доктор снимает с рук перчатки и проводит от стыка руки с телом до самой кисти. Бэкхён почти давится всхлипом, когда протез, словно здоровую руку, оплетает магия. Та самая, что раньше ощущалась едва уловимой и «фонила». Вот Тэмину и «нет магов среди медиков».

— Я знаю, — вдруг говорит свою первую фразу доктор, а Бэкхён едва не подскакивает в кресле, пытаясь повернуться, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. — Хайтао рассказывал, что у вас весёлая команда, но некоторым из них ночью в тёмном коридоре лучше не попадаться.

Рука его лежит у Бэкхёна на груди, удерживая от падения, как раз рядом с нарисованным под сердцем чернильным амарантом. А пальцы и кисть этой руки украшают серёжки того же растения. И кубик-брелок в браслете на запястье.

И сердце Бэкхёна бьётся под ней, как шаманские барабаны бьют о приходе грозы, когда доктор, наконец, снимает маску и улыбается Бэкхёну. Так улыбается, как умеет только…

— …Чондэ.


	2. После грозы

_… взгляд твой мимо, ты молча жмёшь на педаль —  
В движении к ней, в стремлении к ней — туда,  
Где её замок плющом увит,  
Взгляд прозрачен и светел.  
А ты — ирокез на тропе любви —  
Ты за неё в ответе. _

_О. Медведев, «Ирокез»_

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Бэкхён ведёт Чондэ коридорами. Секретными ходами на их базе, которыми даже Тэмин редко пользуется. Лишь бы только не встретить никого из команды, не чувствовать в их взглядах невысказанные вопросы о Чондэ, не объяснять, почему их обычно смелому и отчаянному капитану так страшно даже на мгновение отпустить его руку.

Чондэ идёт за Бэкхёном, не отставая ни на шаг, не замедляется, не останавливается, не пытается изучить местность и красивые вечерние виды пустыни из окон. Хотя Бэкхён знает, что ему интересно, очень интересно, и Бэкхён обязательно отведёт его потом на экскурсию, но сейчас…

— Всё хорошо, — тихо говорит вдруг Чондэ, крепче сжимая его пальцы, — я понимаю.

Бэкхён думает, поторопит ли он события, если сейчас повернётся и прямо посреди этих пустых коридоров втянет Чондэ в благодарный поцелуй. Но это для Бэкхёна прошла всего пара часов с их последней, пусть и самой странной, встречи — Чондэ отделяет от него всего один шаг и все его долгие двадцать лет. И надо бы спросить, узнать, ответить… никогда защитные заклинания блокировки двери не казались такими сложными, а механизм её — ржавым и медленным. Бэкхён, наконец, закрывает её за ними и запирает изнутри на самый обычный ключ.

Чондэ стоит рядом и смотрит на это с любопытством, немного подняв в немом вопросе брови.

— Здесь не все любят стучать, прежде чем войти.

— О, это неудобно.

— Сегодня — да.

— Сегодня…

Чондэ опирается спиной в стык двери и стены, а Бэкхён всё ещё держит руку на ключе рядом с его поясом, и ни один из них не пытается двигаться: ни дальше в комнату, ни ближе друг к другу. Но тишина между ними не провисает, не кажется неловкой, не обдаёт холодной пустотой. Чондэ рассматривает его внимательно, словно заново изучая, хотя и видел уже однажды таким. А Бэкхён действительно изучает: чуть больше мимических морщин у глаз и немного новых, почти незаметных шрамов на коже. Мягкие, но всё такие же выразительные скулы, уже слегка обветренные пустынными ветрами, и ставшие более глубокими глаза. А тонированные пряди оказываются не тонированными вовсе, а словно выгоревшими под особым солнцем. Как выгорели в лабораториях до белизны после встречи с первой внутренней грозой чёрные когда-то волосы Бэкхёна.

И Бэкхён собирается поднять руку, чтобы провести по ним пальцами, как Чондэ опережает, дотрагиваясь двумя своими до его правой щеки.

— А я всё думал, почему мне так хочется рисовать здесь родинку. Даже с фотографиями сравнивал, вдруг начал твоё лицо забывать, ведь не было никогда.

«Ты сохранил мои фотографии?»

Бэкхён помнит только их общие. Каждую из. Где они влюблённые, свободные, беспечные и счастливые… такие непохожие на них сейчас. Бэкхён не смог сохранить ни одну. Но, может, они болели бы сильнее воспоминаний.

— Ты до сих пор рисуешь?

Чондэ отвечает не сразу, только ведёт пальцами от родинки вниз по щеке, а потом прижимает их к губам.

— Только тебя…

Пружина времени лопается, звонко разматываясь в обратную сторону, Бэкхён зажмуривается до жёлтых пятен под веками, прижимает пальцы Чондэ к губам, целует их, целует ладонь и утыкается в неё щекой. Чондэ смеётся, гладит его, второй рукой зарываясь в волосы, и притягивает к себе.

Они сталкиваются носами, не сразу находят нужный угол, Бэкхён вжимает Чондэ в стену, попадая, наконец, по его открытым требовательным губам, и Чондэ целует его, словно за раз пытается наверстать все двадцать лет, и царапает ногтями затылок.

Бэкхёну не хватает кожи, Бэкхён бы врос в него, чтобы больше никуда не отпускать, Бэкхёну сейчас так мешает одежда, и он поднимает футболку Чондэ под медицинским халатом, прижимаясь к тёплой спине рукой… и только когда Чондэ вздрагивает от прикосновения, понимает, что — левой. И уже собирается её отдёрнуть и извиниться, как Чондэ прижимается ближе и успокаивающе целует его в щёку.

— Всё в порядке, это всё ещё ты. Это просто… необычно. Никогда бы не подумал, что в почти пятьдесят у меня будут кинки на искусственную кожу.

— Кинки, значит.

Бэкхён осторожно ведёт рукой выше по его спине, а Чондэ замирает и дышит глубоко, словно впитывает в себя каждое новое ощущение. И Бэкхён, даже не трогая, может почувствовать, как сильно Чондэ его сейчас хочет. Потому что сам Бэкхён хочет его не меньше, и это не только про секс.

И Бэкхён не сразу понимает, что громкий стук — это не кровь в висках от витающего в воздухе возбуждения, а кто-то, настойчиво пинающий снаружи его дверь.

Чондэ фыркает, тихо смеясь, но не пытается его отпустить, хоть магия момента уже упущена. Утыкается в плечо Бэкхёна и просто обнимает, но уже спокойно, без топящей с головой жажды.

— Если игнорировать проблему, она уйдёт?

— Боюсь, что с этими проблемами такой способ не сработает.

— Всё так плохо?

— Они должны знать, что я не один. Даже если сами не видели, Тэмин наверняка рассказал.

— Предупредил?

— И предупредил тоже.

— Они тебя любят.

— Но это не мешает им сейчас ломиться в мою комнату.

— Тогда иди и реши этот вопрос. — Чондэ поднимает голову и поправляет Бэкхёну чёлку. — Я никуда не денусь. Или у вас тут есть драконы, ворующие из окон принцесс?

Что-то тёплое разливается в груди Бэкхёна, будто амарант под сердцем накопил их прикосновений и работает сейчас вместо генераторной печки.

В глазах Чондэ — обещание. Всего, сразу, долго… навсегда.

Бэкхён кивает и ловит его руку, ещё раз целуя пальцы.

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Тэмин стоит за дверью и держит, как официант на подносе, два больших контейнера.

— Ужин и презервативы. Ты же не собирался оставить своего гостя голодным?

— Что мне надо знать в первую очередь: откуда у нас на базе презервативы или где ты растерял манеры?

Тэмин улыбается своей особой змеиной улыбкой и всё же вручает Бэкхёну контейнеры.

— Не было у меня никогда манер, капитан, не было. А первое можешь узнать у Чонина, не знаю, где он их достаёт, но на качество отличное, считай, что по моей особой рекомендации.

Он почти уходит, пока Бэкхён осознаёт очередную откровенность о его личной жизни, но потом оборачивается, уже серьёзно, словно многое понимая. Даже то, что Бэкхён и себе самому пока не решился озвучить даже мысленно.

— На рассвете на нашем месте. Если тебе потребуется поговорить.

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Когда Бэкхён возвращается, Чондэ лежит, раскинувшись звёздочкой на его кровати в одних пижамных штанах, закрыв глаза и прижимая одной рукой к подушке тут самую книжку с полки.

Бэкхён садится рядом на край кровати и ставит контейнеры на пол. Чондэ двигает ногу, чтобы удобно упереться Бэкхёну в бедро.

— Там закладка…

— Я не смог её дочитать.

— Ничего страшного. В конце не так интересно.

— Но это твои стихи. Это интересно всегда.

Чондэ поворачивается и сонно, но очень тепло смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— У меня есть новые. Я сам могу их тебе читать.

— Вместо колыбельной?

— Если хочешь, то и вместо колыбельной.

— А делегация?

— Хайтао просил за меня по дружбе дополнительным багажом сюда. Об обратной дороге никто не договаривался. Они даже не поймут, что что-то не так.

— И давно ты придумал этот план?

— С тех пор, как тебя нашёл? У меня было двадцать лет разрабатывать стратегию, и пять из них я знал почти каждый твой шаг. Знаешь, как было тяжело не сорваться за тобой ещё тогда, в военном госпитале.

— Почему…

— Для тебя это прошлое. Нельзя нарушать ход уже состоявшихся событий, ты бы не пришёл, если знал.

Поэтому Бэкхён и пришёл. Он знал, что у Чондэ обязательно получится то, чего Бэкхён не смог. Может Бэкхён и был его везением, но настоящую удачу всегда держал в рукавах именно Чондэ.

Чондэ доходит пяткой до его колена, массируя по дороге, и всем своим видом выражает понимание, и ну же, Бён Бэкхён, не отвлекайся от главного!

— Тэмин принёс ужин. Ты хочешь есть?

— Только ужин?

— Не только, но остальным можно заняться позже.

— Тогда хочу весь пакет услуг…

Они едят в тишине, Бэкхён по привычке начинает кормить его особенно вкусными кусками с палочек, потом с рук, потом Чондэ облизывает его пальцы и ужин перетекает в долгую-долгую прелюдию.

Чондэ помогает ему раздеться. Трогает пальцами каждый открывающийся участок кожи, обводит и изучает каждый шрам, особенно те, что оставляли за собой вырывающиеся сгустки молний. Сводит брови и кусает губы, будто с каждым прикосновением переживает с Бэкхёном его боль.

Проводит вниз по груди и касается чернильного амаранта под сердцем, а потом наклоняется и целует в месте, где серёжки касаются солнечного сплетения.

Бэкхёну воздуха не хватает и щемит внутри от такой нежности, и щиплет глаза. Он опускает руки на плечи Чондэ: то ли прижать сильнее, то ли опереться, то ли поднять к себе и прижаться самому к его пульсу на шее.

Чондэ выбирает сам: поднимает руки, ныряя ими под ладони Бэкхёна и переплетая с ним пальцы. А потом опускается спиной на кровать и тянет Бэкхёна за собой. К себе, на себя, так и не расцепив руки. Чтобы грудью к груди, кожей к коже, обхватив ногами, и губы к губам — почти врасти друг в друга, как Бэкхёну и хотелось.

Бэкхён чувствует себя жадным и жаждущим, напивается Чондэ и не может напиться, и, когда Чондэ стонет и отвечает ему в движении, чувствует, что тот разделяет и его жажду тоже.

«Ты мой оазис», — говорит Чондэ, переходя поцелуями на его шею, засасывая адамово яблоко и отмечая зубами кожу на плече.

«Ты моё море», — отвечает Бэкхён, опуская левую руку и подхватывая Чондэ под поясницу, ловя быстрые вдохи и предоргазменную волну.

Во время оргазма кожа Чондэ светится изнутри от каждого прикосновения, словно Млечный Путь расплёскивается у Бэкхёна под ладонями. Причём не важно, какой Бэкхён трогает его рукой: Чондэ совсем не замечает разницы между искусственной и настоящей, потому что «всё это — ты»…

Испив друг друга досуха, они успокаиваются, но так и не пытаются расцепиться, запутавшись ногами, запутав руку Бэкхёна в длинных волосах Чондэ — и Бэкхёну так нравится перебирать его пряди, — запутав под сердцем Бэкхёна, под рукой Чондэ, чернильные узоры серёжек амаранта.

— У тебя очень красивая магия. — Одинокая комета бежит за пальцем, когда Бэкхён ведёт по его ключице, пока Чондэ пытается заснуть на его плече. — Никогда такой не видел.

— Разве не ты мне сказал двадцать лет назад, что мы последние?

— Из тех, что я нашёл. Может, где-то ещё живут такие же, но лучше нас прячутся от людей.

— Но мы не знали, что надо прятаться. Покажешь мне завтра свою магию?

— Утром?

— Когда сможешь. И найдёшь работу? Я могу помогать на кухне.

— На кухне у нас Лукас, но я подумаю…

Бэкхён спит без снов, но всё равно беспокойно, и каждый раз, просыпаясь, боится, что Чондэ исчезнет, как пустынный мираж. Чондэ сквозь сон находит его руку, сжимает, и это помогает Бэкхёну заснуть снова. До следующего страха падения из своего долгожданного не-миража.

Утром Тэмин ждёт его на открытой и пустой площадке для вертолётов…

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Бэкхён раньше не замечал, какие красивые бывают рассветы в пустыне: не замечал и не хотелось. А сейчас он встретил бы каждый рассвет с Чондэ, но база в пустыне в любой момент может смениться базой в городе, в местах боевых точек, на опасном задании. А если кто-то из начальства узнает о Чондэ чуть больше, то и слепяще-белыми потолками лабораторий.

Тэмин на самом краю площадки машет ногами в воздухе и крутит из коктейльной трубочки какую-то фигурку.

Бэкхён садится рядом и забирает тут же предложенный им едва остывший кофе.

— Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что он мне нравится. Ещё никто не подходил ко мне первым со словами, что мне точно можно доверять. И он хорошо на тебя влияет. Но здесь ему не место.

Бэкхён знал это всю ночь, но услышать от близкого друга — не просто знать.

— А что скажешь, если он уйдёт, а я уйду с ним?

Тэмин поворачивает голову, смотрит на него, поднимает руку и забирает из стаканчика Бэкхёна вторую палочку.

— Скажу, что это — дезертирство. Самое позднее завтра утром господин Ли откроет охоту и отправит за вами твоих же подопечных. Их, — он кивает головой в сторону комнат парней. — А уж они взроют всю пустыню, но найдут тебя и приведут обратно, и, если потребуется, — только тебя одного. Потому что это их работа.

— И всё? Ничего позитивного?

— Почему же. Если ты уйдёшь, у нас будет новый капитан.

— А твой лютоволк не маловат для капитанства?

Тэмин громко смеётся, так сильно, что стайка ещё сонных птиц вылетает от звука его голоса из-под балок, и весело смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Может, и не маловат, но меня ты не рано отправил на пенсию?

— Ты же сам говорил, что не любишь руководить... Я думал над тем, как мы уйдём: возьмём мотоцикл — хоть на украсть мотоцикл я за двадцать лет накапитанил? — спрячемся в грозе, переждём. У Чондэ тоже природная магия. Господин Ли не будет вечно гонять мальчишек по пустыне. Потом найдём ближайшую деревню. Здесь тоже можно жить.

— И ждать всю жизнь, что вас снова найдут?

— Это лучше, чем никакого выхода.

Тэмин доделывает, наконец, вторую фигурку и ставит их рядом на пол. Издалека они похожи на двух человечков, держащихся за руки. Пустынный ветер треплет их и качает, потом в одном порыве сметает с площадки, и Тэмин не пытается их поймать.

Бэкхён смотрит вниз, замечая, что они так и падают: кружась вместе, так и не расцепив соединённые — видимо, одним из заклинаний Тэмина — полые «руки».

— Знаешь, почему у нас запрещено открывать двери в будущее? Считается, что оно ещё не написано, и каждое соединение витков может повредить и материю будущего, и события в настоящем. Но это не так. Каждая точка в будущем — вероятность. Пока я держу дверь открытой — ты видишь одну из вероятностей своей дороги. Будущей дороги. Ты ничего не изменишь, можешь только наблюдать. Но если останешься там, как только я закрою дверь, это будущее станет твоим настоящим. Ты выберешь путь и пойдёшь по нему. А твоя дорога в твоём теперь уже прошлом настоящем — закончится. Но самое важное: нельзя повторно открыть дверь в одну точку, потому что будущее меняется каждое мгновение. Господин Ли не будет держать погоню больше одного дня, в этом ты прав. Через два дня вас уже никто не будет искать. Особенно, если они поймут, что искать здесь больше некого.

— Цена?

— Минус два дня из жизни. Твоей и его. Мои услуги бесплатны. Ведь так поступают друзья?

Бэкхён думает о двадцати годах жизни без Чондэ и машинально потирает левую руку.

Каждый день с ним теперь всегда будет равен вечности. Сколько бы этих дней ни осталось.

— Я согласен.

Когда Бэкхён возвращается в комнату, Чондэ уже собирается в дорогу…

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Временной коридор в будущее всегда забирает силы. Не только физические, но это и сложнее.

Однако то, что решение было правильным и Бэкхён там будет иметь шанс на свою свободу и счастье, в этот раз очень сильно помогает. Тэмину нравится создавать синиц.

Тэн подходит, обвивает его со спины обеими руками, кладёт голову на плечо и трётся носом о шею. Держит крепко, не давая осесть на пол, Тэмин улыбается, отводит руку назад и чешет его за ухом.

— Буди парней, пусть готовятся размять лапы.

— А капитан?

После Бэкхёна и Чонина Тэмин доверяет Тэну больше всего, но иногда рассказать всю правду — значит подставить. Даже если подставить огненного адского пса нереально, на пятьдесят процентов Тэн — всё ещё человек. Но преданность его и не покупается правдой. Тэн знает все границы возможностей Тэмина и очень хорошо умеет их соблюдать.

— А у капитана теперь новая жизнь. И, может, уже скоро — новый дом.

— Мне нравится этот.

— Эта база?

Когда губы Тэна рисуют узоры у Тэмина на шее, ему не обязательно отвечать.

Тэмин и так знает ответ.

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

В Бангкоке душно и никто не соблюдает правила.

Их подрезают несколько раз, местный водитель ругается на своём языке и пытается срезать путь. Тэмин сверяет их координаты с картой: до точки встречи не больше десяти минут пешком, но в машине вся техника и отряд медиков на всякий случай.

Бэкхён тоже нервничает и постоянно смотрит на часы.

— Опаздываем.

Тэмин открывает чат и смотрит на последний присланный ему стикер: милая панда с сердечком из редкой коллекции эмоджи. Как будто в Таиланде в это время кто-то может всерьёз увлекаться пандами. Но их объекту двадцать два и, похоже, он всерьёз увлечён. А панды нравятся Тэмину.

Но на самом деле, если потребуется, Тэмину будут нравиться и капибары, и слоны, и пицца с ананасами, и экстремальные свидания на кибер-тусовке: Тэмин — вербовщик, и завлекать — его работа. Не важно, дружбой, общими интересами, флиртом, возможными отношениями, таинственной секретной организацией, магией и фокусами… и даже платьем, хотя такое случалось только однажды. Или, например, любовью к животным.

— Он написал, что не обидится, если я задержусь.

— Зато начальство обидится, если его перехватят. — Впереди стукаются носами две машины, и без того медленное движение превращается в пробку. — Да чёрт, не успеем!

— Я пойду.

— Один?

— А вы что, хотели сразу испортить мне свидание? А поговорить?

Бэкхён подходит и поправляет ему сигналку под воротником рубашки.

— Будь на связи.

Тэмин забивает маршрут в навигатор и почти доходит до места… а потом впереди словно что-то взрывается.

«Нас опередили! Уходи оттуда».

— Опередили, или…

Тэмин доходит до площадки около разрушенных домов и понимает, почему Бэкхён почти кричал в микрофон.

«… или его кто-то разозлил!»

Огромная собака ростом в пару этажей с дымящейся тлеющим пламенем шерстью припадает на передние лапы, мотает головой и бьёт, как хлыстами, тремя длинными оранжевыми хвостами. Вокруг собаки плавятся железобетонные плиты, осколки стекла и пластиковые столики. Кто бы ни хотел с ним пообщаться до них, он вряд ли выжил.

«Почему ты не уходишь? Группа захвата с блокираторами уже на подходе».

— Бэкхён, он напуган.

Пёс поскуливает и пытается встать так, чтобы не касаться расплавленного стекла.

«И это всё ещё не делает его менее разозлённым монстром. Но за него я пока не несу ответственность, а вот ты — моя команда».

Бэкхён не продолжает «и друг», но Тэмин и так по не просто рабочему беспокойству в голосе это чувствует.

«Если тебя съедят, я не буду тебя вытаскивать», — подключается к наушнику Чонин.

«Если его съедят, именно ты и будешь».

— Капитан, я попробую его успокоить. Если не получится, не пиши в рапорте, что я нарушил приказ.

«То есть мне даже не начинать тебя отговаривать? Продержись пару минут, мы почти подъехали».

Тэмин отключает наушник и идёт к огненной собаке, протягивая перед собой телефон, словно средневековый священник свой крест перед восставшим демоном. Пёс перестаёт скулить и бить хвостами и заинтересованно к нему поворачивается.

— Эй, привет! Мы договаривались здесь встретиться, помнишь? — змеиный взгляд на оборотнях не всегда работает, но Тэмин решает попробовать и трансформирует зрачок. — Милые панды? Танец на крыше? Ты же не шутил про танец? Давай пообщаемся? Я куплю кофе. С утра ничего не пил.

Сначала пёс не реагирует никак, но потом пытается сделать шаг к Тэмину и тут же отдёргивает лапу, почти наступив на штырь.

— Осторожно! Обойди здесь, — Тэмин указывает ему на безопасный проход, пока пёс послушно ступает на свободную от обломков дорогу, а потом убирает телефон в карман и протягивает вперёд руку, открыв ладонь в приветственном жесте, — хороший мальчик.

Он ожидает, что пёс уткнётся в неё жгучим носом, кожа Тэмина не достаточно прочная надолго для таких воздействий, но ещё больше пугать и ставить защиту на руку Тэмин пока не хочет. Достаточно хотя бы немного выиграть время, когда прибудет, наконец, команда медиков и психологов с сетками, дрессировкой и транквилизаторами. Потом придут туманники и уберут беспорядок. Потом…

Нос под рукой Тэмина тёплый и совсем не собачий. Адский пёс в человеческой форме оказывается немного ниже Тэмина и внешне таким же, как на фото контакта: чуть прищуренные от довольной улыбки, ярко-выделяющиеся на лице глаза. Короткая, торчащая в стороны прядями стрижка, с которой он похож не на убийственного монстра, а на встрёпанного птенца. И мило вздёрнутый нос, которым парень продолжает тереться Тэмину в ладонь, а потом наклоняет голову, чтобы рука прошла дальше и захватила в ласке ухо.

Тэмин смеётся и гладит его, останавливаясь пальцами на затылке.

— Хороший мальчик. Очень хороший.

Скоро медики завернут его в одеяло, вколют успокоительное и заберут в лаборатории. Даже тем, с кем случалась возможность пообщаться до, Тэмин никогда о них не рассказывал. Никто не согласится стать объектом воспитания и экспериментов добровольно, даже если до этого настолько верили, что были согласны на всё. Но пока это единственный способ научить таких, как этот парень, жить с монстром внутри, быть монстром, безопасно для себя и окружающих. И каждый из них это потом понимает, не всегда сразу, но приходит к осознанию, что проходить в самом начале — а по необходимости и в кризис в дальнейшем — через лаборатории — это правильный метод.

Но всё равно Тэмин уверен, что многие завербованные им монстры, оборотни и прочие солдаты «СуперМ» его либо ненавидят, либо стараются забыть их первую встречу, и навсегда потом игнорируют. Тэмин их не осуждает. Змей и обманщик и не ожидает вокруг много друзей.

Но чего он не ожидает больше, так это снова встретить огненного пса среди новобранцев команды Бэкхёна перед отправкой на новую базу. С инцидента в Таиланде Тэмину запрещено приводить новых солдат, его иная магия и способности к открытию временных коридоров оказываются дороже затрат на дополнительную сотню новых специалистов для вербовки.

Парень, очевидно, узнаёт его тоже, очень сильно улыбается, не скрывая бликов пламени на дне заинтересованно прищуренных глаз и, наверное, виляет всеми тремя хвостами в душе — так дружелюбно выглядит, когда Тэмин доходит до него во время общекомандного знакомства, — и протягивает руку.

— Привет, можешь называть меня Тэн.

Меньше чем через неделю Тэмин находит на новой базе в Мексике среди песка, пожухлых кустарников и ярко-зелёных кактусов совершенно секретную, спрятанную защитным барьером крышу какого-то заброшенного склада. А Тэн в пустом коридоре между тренировками осторожно трётся носом о его ухо и второй раз приглашает на свидание.

Только в этот раз настоящее.

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Лукас прыгает на передние лапы, кувыркается через голову уже человеком, скидывает сумки в сторону и подставляет подножку Марку.

Они бегают по пустыне с самого утра: два завтрака, поздний обед и даже полдник, и погоня уже давно иногда превращается в игры.

Тем более что все знают: если Тэмин, читая им с экрана лэптопа задание, улыбался так спокойно и особенно хитро — капитана уже никто из них точно не найдёт.

Но начальство требует поймать «предателя», и никто из них не посмеет перечить начальству.

Марк громко ругается на английском — Лукас не всегда понимает этот язык — и даёт сдачи, потом нападает сам, и они со смехом и криками кувыркаются по песку, пока рядом не тормозит мотоцикл Тэёна.

— Если вы за каждым барханом собираетесь так возиться, мы на базу до вечера не попадём.

— Да что там делать до вечера! Скорбеть по капитану, которому сейчас хорошо, и собирать вещи? Здесь хотя бы весело.

Марк ловит момент и дёргает Лукаса за ногу, от чего тот падает и разбрасывает вокруг песок.

— Он не хочет обратно на кухню.

Лукас рычит, показывает клыки и морщит нос, почти не сдерживая улыбку, и не пытается подняться.

Тэён достаёт рацию и подключает к наушнику канал Чонина.

— Ничего?

— У меня пусто. Собираюсь на дозаправку.

— У нас тоже. Хён, захватишь нас на ужин?

— В Макдональдс! — орёт из песка Лукас, чтобы было точно слышно в микрофон, и поднимает руку с датчиком, передавая Чонину их координаты.

Никто не хочет сейчас возвращаться на базу, даже если в пустыне ловить уже некого.

Никто не хочет видеть, что скрывается за последней историей капитана, быть осторожными мимо комнаты-пещеры, когда Тэмин меняет кожу.

Не в их истории жизни верить в судьбу, но и называть случайностью, если всё происходит в один день, — тоже.

К тому же, кто откажется после целого дня на ногах и лапах от прожаренного сочного бургера с беконом и большого капучино с двойными сливками?..

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Тэн медитирует в искусственном водоёме Тэмина.

От кожи его исходит пар, голова чуть повёрнута в сторону, а профиль так и просится на полотна древних мастеров.

Тэмин совсем не рисует, но взамен собирает губами влагу с плеча, потом с шеи и загривка, доходит до затылка и вдыхает тепло Тэна полной грудью. Кожа Тэмина зудит пятилетним циклом, хочется оставить её на чужих рёбрах, крепко обвить и вцепиться до следов ногтей. Чтобы хоть вполовину уменьшить боль.

Но Тэмин не может, Тэмин привык разделять её один, и только иногда — при молчаливой поддержке Бэкхёна.

Тэн поворачивает голову и открывает глаза. Демонический пёс его не спит и тоже чувствует, Тэн ныряет рукой под пояс Тэмина и утаскивает его к себе в воду. А потом расслабляется и смеётся, когда Тэмин отфыркивается от попавшей в нос воды, но тут же успокаивается, сосредоточенно рассматривает Тэмина, чуть высунув язык.

Тэмин хорошо представляет, какую картину он сейчас видит. Смена кожи — процесс не только неприятный физически, но и внешне противный, но Тэн внезапно проводит языком по одной из ран на груди, а Тэмин выгибается ему навстречу. Новая кожа всегда чувствительна первое время.

Каждым следующим своим движением Тэн говорит: «Я не уйду».

Я не уйду, и даже не пытайся меня выгнать, но Тэмин уже и не пытается. Закрывает глаза, обхватывает в кольцо его запястья и носом к носу выдыхает боль в его рот. Пока кожа не сменится полностью.

Тэн помогает ему дойти до кровати, ложится напротив, стараясь не прикасаться больше, пока не сойдёт повышенная чувствительность уже всего тела, и смотрит.

Тэмин засыпает под его внимательным взором.

Как дома, о котором он давно не помнит…

• ══════ ⫷⫸ ══════ •

Пустыня дрожит.

Бэкхён опускает руку и слушает её стоны.

— Они сказали, что здесь уже месяц не было дождя.

Чондэ подходит и опускается рядом на одно колено, накрывая своей руку Бэкхёна, и тоже слушает.

Волосы его сильно отросли и спадают с плеч волнами из-под сложной причёски, плести которую научили его в прошлой деревне.

Свои Бэкхён обрезает всё так же коротко, оставляя только две белые пряди, которые Чондэ помогает ему заплести в косы: в знак общей дороги, которую они когда-то начали заново идти вместе.

Пряди эти опускаются сейчас уже ниже плеч, и каждый их новый день имеет за собой свою особую историю.

Пустыня стонет, а земля плачет от жажды, и яркие нити света и молний оплетают их с Чондэ руки с одинаковыми браслетами на запястьях и игральными кубиками вместо подвесок-брелоков.

Бэкхён шепчет заклинание и поднимает голову, смотря, как на горизонте начинает темнеть сизыми тучами небо.

Чондэ помог разделить его магию и научиться вызывать не только грозу во всей её опасной стихии, но и отдельно только дождь.

Когда они встают и возвращаются в деревню, жители шепчут слова благодарности и протягивают корзины с едой.

Кров, пища и дом, пока они не решат двигаться дальше.

Когда-нибудь они дойдут до края пустыни и сядут на самолёт до Праги. А, может, останутся там, где их помощь нужна больше всего: магия Чондэ не просто светит, но и вытаскивает из людей болезни: под целительным светом солнца многие недуги лечатся и без лекарств, которых вдали от цивилизации до сих пор так не хватает.

На местном наречии их дом называют «жилищем шаманов».

Туника Чондэ ему немного велика и чуть спадает с плеч, и Бэкхён может видеть созвездия под кожей под его ключицами. Теперь они почти никогда не исчезают, от прикосновений разгораясь ярче, магия их переплелась и укрепилась, и стала многократно сильнее, чем когда они навсегда покинули базу подразделения «СуперМ».

Бэкхён разламывает на равные дольки фрукт и протягивает половину Чондэ. Тот ловит его губами, целует игриво пальцы и, как всегда, тепло улыбается.

Первый раскат приручённого безопасного грома сопровождает их поцелуй.

Дождь начинается…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мой [твиттер](https://twitter.com/NakahiraWithCat) ^^


End file.
